My Mate?
by Moons'-Rose love
Summary: Sho and Kyoko ran to tokyo and sho did become a super star as he dreamed and a picture of him cheating with his manager was send to Kyoko and let's say she reject him. in what? what are they? I will say one thing not human. It's showen from the title but lets say one thing Kyoko doesn't want to be an actress for revenge. Read it! story better than summary promise.
1. reject you

Nightmare:I made this story because I am in a happy mood to write(smile).

Sara:and that isn't good news for us.

Nightmare:WHY ARE YA HERE!

Sara:because I want to.

Nightmare: and I don't want ya here and I am pretty sure this will take care of you.(she snapped her fingers)

Sara: What are yo-(a tiger came from no where and started to chase her)

Nightmare: Bye bye~I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

This story is about the Sun pack. Mogami Kyoko is the girl who is supposed to be the mate of Fuwa Sho. They lived in an inn with different people who are part of the pack. Sho or Shotaro should take over the pack when he turn eighteen. He is now sixteen just like Kyoko. Sho really didn't want to be the leader of the pack but his parents wouldn't let him drop from the leader ship. So he...

"I want to run away to Tokyo and follow my dreams and become a superstar. Would you come with me?" Shotaro asked kyoko.

Kyoko looked at sho for a couple of minutes before a smile spilt on her face and hugged him with teary eyes."Yes!Yes!A million times yes!" She shouted happily thinking that her love to each other will stay forever and her prince chose her ,only her.

(present day)

Kyoko was working in her second shift. She was thinking about the changes that happened after she and sho ran away to Tokyo. Sho isn't in the home half of the time. He doesn't call or reply on her calls. After a couple of minutes her phone rang. It was a message. A picture of sho and his manager kissing was on the screen. Kyoko's phone dropped at the floor. Her face was blank. Her eyes were not sad nor broken they were filled with fury , anger and...the hunger for revenge. Her innocent and trust were unstable. Love? She never felt that toward him. Maybe liked him but not love. She picked her phone and excused herself from work. She toke her bike and headed to her apartment. The lights were on .'_Great'_ she thought while her inner wolf woke up.

'We will show him what happen's when he play's us like toys.'thought Mio.

'hm...lets mess with him a little.' thought Setsu.

'I will show him.'thought Kyoko.

Kyoko has 2 werewolf transformation so far. One is Mio and the other is Natsu. It was rare to have two tranfiormation but they do.

"Hi _shotaro."_ Kyoko said ,smirking.

"Hey I came to pick new cloth and go." he said ,flinching when he heard his full name.

"Why too soon don't you want to talk a little before going ?" she asked ,closing the door before making her way toward him.

"I don't have time." He said.

"Really you don't have to talk to me but you have time slutting around." said Kyoko more as a fact than a question.

"W-what do you mean?" asked sho, now looking at her.

"Will my dear _prince_ your secret has been exposed didn't you know?" Said Kyoko ,in a sarcastic voice while putting her hands over her mouth acting dramatic.

"What are you talking about?" He asked firmly.

Now Kyoko's face was dark and that startled Sho. "Ok _Ouji(1)_ I will show you." said Kyoko before flipping her phone showing him the picture and when Sho saw the picture he smirked."So what if I was cheating on you ?" asked Sho.

'I want to skin him and use his skin for a shoes and a matching purse.' Thought Setsu.

'I just want to punch him in the guts.' Thought Kyoko.

'I never liked him..hmmm I just got an idea to get our revenge.'Thought Mio.

"I was just checking and I really don't care if you are cheating on me or not but remember this I posted this photo on your fan pages . So you just lost me and a lot of fans." said Kyoko ,smirking at the terrified face he had. "and you are moving out so you are taking all your cloth with you." he said before Sho's face turn red and he shouted "FINE WITH ME YOU STUPID MAID."stuffing all his stuff in his bag."AND ME AND YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE MATES-"

"Not any more I officially reject you as a mate." she said ,blankly.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BEG ME BACK! AND WHEN YOU DO LETS SEE THE TURN OF EVENT!" he shouted ,taking his bag and slamming the door shut behind him.

The thing that is Kyoko didn't cry. Didn't feel guilt nor broken. She felt...relief, happy and free. She was thinking of what to do? she knows that her jobs aren't going to be enough to pay the bills but if she has a roommate it is possible. She is going to post a fliers tomorrow and maybe just maybe start following her dreams. She did have a dream. She always hoped to be an actress one day but nobody knows about that something that possibile to her dreams.

After thinking through stuff Kyoko decided what do?where is her distination? and when she will start?So finally Kyoko started to head to the kitchen and make something simple to eat before changing into her pj's and going to sleep. Tomorrow was a long way to go.

* * *

Nightmare:I wish y'all like it. I tried my best in grammar ppl. so don't throw a fit on me please.

Neko: thank you ppl for reading the story we appricate it from all our hearts and please review,favorite and follow.

Nightmare:Until next time ppl.

* * *

Ouji: Prince.


	2. Could you be my mate?

Nightmare:Yay! last night was a success!

Neko:It was a surprise too.

Nightmare: True that. =D

Neko:She doesn't own Skip beat!

Nightmare: True

* * *

Kyoko just woke up to the sun light. She got off her bed and skipped to the bathroom. She changed her cloth and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She felt more carefree and relaxed for once in her life. A smile blasted at her face. She then finished her breakfast and she toke her purse and went outside but locked the door before she headed to the post pad were all the people post important stuff like missing people,wanted and etc. She was nearly there but because she was skipping she didn't notice someone in front of her. So she ended up falling.

"Owwww..."She groaned before looking up.

"Excuse me ma'am but I wasn't looking and I-"

"Oh no It-t was my fault I didn't know where I was going and ran into you. I am really sorry! G-Gomen!" She said in a hurry getting up then started bowing.

The man looked at her carefully more like studying her. "It's ok but I didn't catch your name ma'am."He said.

"Oh-h my name is Mogami Kyoko." said Kyoko "and may ask yours?"(Mogami doesn't hate Ren the story. She actually doesn't know him)

Ren was surprised that this girl doesn't know who he is but he also felt relief in a way because he didn't want any fan to gaga at him."My bad ma'am my name is Tsuruga Ren."He said bowing and if you didn't know Ren was wearing a disguise but Kyoko was in front of him yet didn't recognize him.'This girl is different. She didnt blush until now' thought Ren.

"It's nice meeting you Tsuruga-san ." said Kyoko giving him a sweet nice smile. Ren eyes widened from the warm smile but then composed himself fast so she wouldn't notice."You too Mogami-san."

"Ok then Tsuruga-san I have to take my leave but I hope to see you again."Kyoko said before waving and continued walking where she was heading. Then Ren felt that something is missing or at least misplaced. Like someone toke half of his heart and walked away with it. He felt empty. Could she possibly be his ...Mate?

Ren felt his heart racing fast that it could tear out of his chest. Kyoko was feeling something wrong but tried her best to ignore it but it kept bugging her. The feeling telling her to turn back and go back to Tsuruga-san. The feeling was bothering her to no end. Her heart was skipping a beat each step she was taking. Could he be her mate? No it couldn't. She did reject Sho but for nature to find her a mate so fast it's impossible ,right?

Kyoko was now in front of the post pad it was full with new and old posts and people looking at it for jobs,rented apartment and etc. Kyoko then walked around searching for a perfect spot to post her flyer. After fifteen minutes she finally found a perfect place were people could she her flyer. She finished posting the flyer then went to LME to sign up to the auditions to join the company. She wanted to give her dreams a try before giving up on them. Now Kyoko was in front of the LME company. She wasn't one of the people who will change their decision in the last moment. She was determine. She walked to the building and to the front desk where a women was sitting and typing on a computer.

"Excuse me ma'am." said Kyoko.

"Hi how may I help you." said the lady,looking at Kyoko.

"I am here to sign up to the auditions." said Kyoko.

"Ok dear follow me." said the lady ,standing up and walking ahead of Kyoko. Kyoko just did what told and followed the lady. They walked to the elevator and pressed the eighteenth floor. "ok here is the thing my dear you are going to be interviewed with someone before you are able to go to the additions and this interview does determine whether you are going to the auditions or not. Understood dear?" The lady said ,looking at Kyoko who nodded firmly. The lady giggled at her cuteness and Kyoko just blushed a little from embarrassment. "It's ok dear I am not making fun of you. You are too cute." said the lady, before the elevator doors open to show...

Ren and Yashiro they were standing there waiting for the elevator. Ren went stiff when he saw Kyoko and Kyoko eyes widened but she was suddenly dragged by the women who was looking at her watch in horror. Kyoko was surprised and made a small squeak but still looked at Ren over her shoulder. Ren was looking at her until her shadow disappear. The same feeling came back to Ren and Kyoko. Yashiro looked at Ren who kept looking the way were Kyoko dissapeared. Yashiro smirked and said"So she is the one?" asked Yashiro. That snapped Ren reality and he looked at Yashiro smirking face. "Maybe." said Ren entering the elevator. ' tsk tsk yea right I know she is the one." thought Yashiro smirking ,entering the elevator.

* * *

(with Kyoko)

The women pulled Kyoko to a room full of people. "The doors are now closed repeating the close are now closed." someone announced in the microphone.

"I-I...hahhhh...so-sorry for dragging you h-here dear b-but we were running late and i-if we didn't come in time you were going to be disqualified and you wouldn't be allowed in the addition ." said the lady, trying to catch her breath.

"I-its ok and thank you..."

"My name is Ito Kira." Said the lady ,smiling.

"Thank you Ito-san I am really thankful." said Kyoko ,bowing.

"Anytime dear but what is your name?" asked Kira.

"My name is Mogami Kyoko." said Kyoko ,straighten up.

"Your welcome Mogami-san and if you need any help with anything please come to me." Said kira ,bowing then straighten up.

"Ok Ito-san thank you again." said Kyoko.

"It ok and good luck Mogami-san." said Kira ,walking away.

"Thanks." whispered Kyoko.

* * *

(with Ren)

"Ok ...*snap* Tsuruga-san can you more a little to the right...yea like that perfect..*snap* ok lets take five everyone." said the photographer.

Ren walked to Yashiro who was holding a water bottle."Here you go." said Yashiro ,giving Rin the bottle of water.

"Thanks." said Ren ,smiling his fake smile.

"Say Ren who is the girl with orange hair we saw today?" Asked Yashiro.

"How should I know?" Asked Ren ,trying to dough the Question as hard as possible.

"So you don't know." Stated Yashiro.

"Yes I don't Know who she is." Said Ren.

"Tsuruga-san the five minutes is up." Said the photographer.

"Coming." Said Ren ,smiling.

'looks like I can't get anything out of him but I can ask Ito-san.' thought Yahiro ,taking the phone out and started calling Ito-san.

* * *

(with Kira)

The phone started ringing."Hello...Hi Yashiro-kun...Aha ...yea...her name is Mogami Kyoko what is it about her?...SHE COULD BE WHAT!?...oh sorry but it is just a suprise...Aha...ok I will work on it ok...but call the president and tell him ok?...ok bye." Kira said ,closing the phone. (kira is the president and Yashiro friend in crime. She is an Oc and I personally didn't intend to put an Oc in the story but it happened)

* * *

(With Kyoko)

Kyoko was sitting beside a girl with black hair and a strong aura around her. She looked confident and fearless in a way. Kyoko looked and her then spoke "Hi I am Mogami Kyoko and you?" Asked Kyoko ,smiling. The girl kept quiet. Kyoko looked at her then tapped the girl shoulder. "What?" The girl asked annoyed but that didn't faze Kyoko eagerness to know the girl name. "Excuse me but asked I asked your name but you didn't answer ." said Kyoko politely. "My name Kotonami Kanae now leave me alone." she said. Kyoko just kept staring at the Kanae and that annoyed her a lot that her eye brow started to twitch. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Kanae ,through her teeth. "Which section in entertantment are you going to audition for?" Asked Kyoko. "Acting ofcourse." She answered. "me too!" said Kyoko. Anyway before Kyoko could ask or say anything else her name was called. "Ok then good luck Kotonami-san." Said kyoko ,standing up and giving a sweet smile to Kanae.

* * *

Nightmare: I hope this chapter is better and I think it's longer. Please tell me if I should make Kyoko be in the Love me section or not.

Neko: yea , remeber ppl she isn't heart-broken by Sho. She mostly doesn't understand what love in a way.

Nightmare : sorry if there a lot of grammar mistake I was in a hurry and ppl I want you to do me a simple favor REVIEW ,FOLLOW , AND FAVORITE MY STORY OR THE LONGER IT WILL TAKE ME TO UPDATE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. FIVE MORE REVIEWS IF YA WANT ME TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.


	3. I passed! The call?

Nightcore: (smile)

Neko: nightmare are you ok?

Nightmare: (smile a dazzling smile)

Neko: I-I w-will t-take th-hat a-as a n-no.

Nightcore: (Smile wider and brighter)

Neko: Ok people looks like nightmare is mad for some reason (laugh nervously) any way she will be in a brighter mood if ya review. 'please review I am begging you' (she mouthed to you people) anyway NIGHTMARE DOESN'T OWN SKIP BEAT! SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT AND THE OC'S.

Nightcore: (Smiles even wider and even more brighter)

Neko: -hides in the corner- Kami help me.

* * *

Kyoko just exited the interview room. She was nervous and eager to know her result. If she passed she would go to the auditions. Kyoko was looking for Kanae but she didn't see her anywhere. Kyoko sigh and toke a seat waiting for the results. Then all her thoughts were on Tsuruga-san. Could he possibly be her mate? Does she want him? That question made her blush but before she could answer her question the announcement return her to reality.

"The result are out repeat the result are out."

Kyoko's heart started to beat. She stood up and started to walk to the poster where the result were.

-Doki-Doki-Doki-Doki-

Kyoko's heart kept beating at each step she toke. It also got louder when she got closer and closer to the poster.

* * *

_**(The people who are going to the next stage)**_

**Mira Sazuki (made up)**

**Akahana Sato (made up)**

**Akane Yamamoto (made up)**

**Akako Yoshida (made up)**

**Airi Yamada (made up)**

**Ai Matsumoto (made up)**

**Akari Kichida (made up)**

**Kanae Kotonami **

Kyoko Looked at the names and when she was at the end of the list there was...

**Kyoko Mogami**

* * *

(mean while)

"So what do you think of the news?" Asked Kira.

"interesting and great. So who is the girl ?" Asked Lory.

"Her name is Mogami Kyoko. She is sixteen years old. Lives alone in the temporary time. Her old mate was Fuwa Shotaro. "Said Kira ,placing a file in front of the president.

"hmm...how many wolves transformation does she have?" Asked Lory ,picking the file up.

"So far two." said Kira.

"hmm...when was she born?" Asked Lory ,flipping through the file.

"She was born in December 25th." Said Kira.

"Family members?" Asked Lory ,but Kira didn't say anything. Lory raised his eyebrow at Kira. "The thing is she didn't have a great childhood. She as raised in a cold house hold. Her mother gave her up to the Fuwa family." Said Kira ,looking at the ground. Kira had a special ability since she was born. She can read everyone's past and information by just looking at the people eyes once.

"hmm...This girl had gone through a lot I see. What did you think of her personality?" Asked Lory ,putting the file down.

"She is different." She said firmly startling Lory. "She is light like a rose yet to bloom. She isn't broken or needy or in other words 'definitely not a _slut'_. The thing that caught my attention the most is her determination. She is special. " Said Kira ,crossing her hands.

"Special...Special." Said Lory ,smirking. "you just gave me an idea."

* * *

(with Kyoko)

'I passed! I passed!' Kyoko shouted mentally ,skipping out of the building. It was five in the after noon. It was almost sun sit .So Kyoko decided to buy some grocers before heading home. She kept skipping until she ended up in front of a small market. She entered and started shopping.

She had to buy:

tomatoes

leeks

Yogurt

Milk

rice

Salt

-That is all people-(Remeber that Kyoko doesn't cook meat)

She was done buying grocers and now was heading back to her apartment. Not a second after she stepped inside her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi excuse me but is it true that you are searching for a roommate?" A women in the other side asked.

"Hai." said Kyoko.

"Ok so I saw your poster and I was wondering if I came over to see the apartment ? and discuse other stuff." Asked the women.

"Sure and when would you like to come over?" Asked Kyoko.

"Tomorrow morning would be perfect." said the women.

"Ok Then I will see you tomorrow ."Said Kyoko ,before hanging up.

* * *

Nightmare: I want you people to guess who is going to be Kyoko's roommate? (smiles a bright smile.)

Neko: a-and p-please rev-view i-if you-u want-t me-e t-to s-stay a-alive. (back away from nightmare who is putting up a fake smile.)

Nightmare : Like anyone want you to be alive. (chuck darkly then smirk )

Neko: (gulp) help me. (she mouthed to the people who are reading nightmare story)

Nightmare: and sorry if this chapter isn't that interesting people. I will try to make it more interesting. (smirk) Lets say I have a lot of ideas in mind that I want to put in the story.

Neko: (shudders ) I beg you people Review and maybe nightmare will be happier and write you many other stories she has but didn't post it yet or isn't sure about it. PLEASE DON'T LET HER KILL ME!


	4. I am planing! If? Test? You! Revenge!

Nightmare: I wanted to start replying on your review starting now.

deea93~I am really happy to know that ya like my story :3

aintgotnone~ I prefer werewolf than vampire ( there is a lot of vampire story these days and it's getting boring,repetitive. No offence for the people who love them) and here is the new chapter.

1blackcat3~We will find out who is her roommate soon.

midorihikaru~ Thanx for the advice I am thinking about it but I am pretty much figured it out because of ya ppl help.

Guest~ sorry if I confused you and when I wrote Rin I meant Ren.

aintgotnone~ thanx for correcting me. It will help in future chapters.

Guest~ The transformation will soon be revealed in future chapters.

Neko: so that's it and nightmare DOESN'T OWN SKIP BEAT!

* * *

(with Yashiro and Kira)

"So what did he tell you?" Asked Yashiro ,he and Kira are having a meeting.

"He has something in mind and he isn't planning to tell anyone." Said Kira ,huffing.

"Hmmmm...Ok what are you planing?" Asked Yashiro.

"Lets say I have something interesting planned up that include your mate." Said Kira ,smirking.

"Kira don't put Kanae in this." Said Yashiro ,stringy.

"Why not ? She is searching for an apartment." Said Kira ,grinning.

"I didn't catch your point. What does that have anything to do with this?" Asked Yashiro.

"Here." Said Kira, throwing a poster to him.

* * *

(With Ren)

Ren couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko. He felt the need to talk to her. Why couldn't this feeling stop? Does he want a mate now? Not a second after his thoughts started his wolf woke up.

'Looks like someone is having a love problem.' Thought Kuon ,smirking.

'It's none of your business. Go to sleep.' Thought Ren ,irritated.

'It's my business because the person we are talking about is my mate.' Thought Kuon.

Ren just kept quiet. He really didn't know what to say. He was lost. What if he doesn't see her again? What if she isn't interested in him? What if she already has a mate?

"Ahh...I really don't know what to do?" Said Ren ,sighing.

* * *

(With President)

Lory was grinning. He was planning a way to get Kyoko and Ren together but first he had to get more information about Kyoko. He knows all the main information needed to know about her but he couldn't say she passed his test. (Yes, he plans to test her first). He got the paper that tells him who got to the auditions. For his surprise Kyoko Mogami was there. He had a lot of plans coming up. He also made something that no one knows.

* * *

(With Kyoko)

Kyoko was making sure everything was properly neat and clean for her guest. _ok the kitchen...check! the bedrooms...check!...the livingroom...check!...wearing neat cloth...chec- oh WAIT I AM STILL WEARING MY PJ'S! _Thought Kyoko running to her closet.

"What should I wear?" She asked herself .

"hmm...this...NO TOO PINKY! this...NO TOO DARK!...this...NO TOO OLD FASHION! Hmmmm...Aha...this is perfect!" She exclaimed. (too picky I know )

Kyoko picked a white dress that is puffy at the end and stopped in mid thigh and was cut. So it showed her long legs and her hands. The dress had sakura flower on it. It was childish but nice and neat. She smiled and changed fast. She was doing her hair when the front door started to knock. Kyoko jumped a little from surprise but then toke a deep breath and toke a rock in her hand. (Familiar much) Kyoko was standing in front of the front door taking a deep breath before opening the door to reveal...

"You!"

* * *

(Mean while in someplace )

"I swear to take my revenge." A man growled. "I will take my revenge soon. I will do whatever it take to take my revenge."

* * *

Nightmare: I think that is enough?

Neko: is that a question or a statement?

Nightmare: I am not sure.

Neko: ok then please review people.

Nightmare: and I abricate every review I get. I wish I did better in grammar.


	5. A note

**I AM NOT TAKING THIS STORY DOWN!**

Hi, my lovely readers. (shudders) Sorry I wanted to try those kind of opening like 'We meet again.' or 'Hi, My lovely readers' but when I read them or write it I just imagen this creepy voice saying it because...You know in horror movies they mostly start like that(depend on which horror movie we are talking about...anyboo). Sooo...Anyway GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEENNNN...but I am busy lately and I don't have an idea when could I update again. I am really sorry and NO I AM NOT TAKING THIS STORY DOWN.

I am really happy that some ppl like my story. I truely try hard on them. Thanks it really touch my heart :').

Love you alllll,

I am a nightmare. (I wish you have great dreams)


	6. Long times of wolves

Nightmare:Yo ppl let me sumarize this I don't own Skip beat! and please read the note I wrote at the end of the chapter. Now here the answers for you reviews and questions.

o.0 rosa o.0~ Sho would get revenge because he never got rejected before, He was kicked out, and in the first chapter as you saw kyoko posted the picture of him kissing his manager on his fan page. So his career would be ruined.

panther~Thanks for telling me :)

sunkiss~I am really happy that you liked it *W*

Ren Dubrinsky~Thanks I am a werewolf fan As known ^^.

Guest ~ I DID~

1blackcat3~ Thanx for understanding and GOOD LUCK !

dragonbreath1318 ~I just noticed XD LOL

* * *

-Kyoko and the new roommate

"You two know each other?" Asked Kira ,smirking. Kanae throwed her a glare that said 'You planned this didn't you.'

"Yes. We met in the interview waiting room." said Kyoko ,cheekly. "and I wished that I would never see you again." grumbled Kanae ,loud enough for Kira to hear. Kira glared at her then nudged her on the side. Kanae grumbled a little looking at Kira who glared at her warningly.

"So can we come in so we can talk about the roommate and sign the important paper." said Kira ,smiling.

"Oh! Where are my manners?! Please come in Ito-san , Kotonami-san." Said Kyoko ,stepping aside and bowing. Kira bowed and Kanae grumbled. Kira grabbed Kanae's head and made her bow.

"Thank you." said Kira ,striaghting up.

"..." Kanae kept quiet and glared at Kira. Kanae and Kira walked in and toke off their shoes.

"Follow me to the living room ,please." said Kyoko ,making her way to the living room.

"Please have seats while I go make some tea." said Kyoko ,smiling before walking away. The minute her figure disappeared Kira punched Kanae's shoulder strongly.

Kanae flinched then looked at Kira eyes that are flaring with anger. "Idiot." Kira said ,icily.

"Why are you annoyed? I didn't do anything." grumbled Kanae.

"You didn't read the paper I gave you did you." said Kira.

"I didn't bother." Said kanae ,struggling.

"You really are an idiot. This girl is Tsugara-san mate." said Kira ,shocking Kanae. "And the plan is to keep her safe from _them_."

"You should ha-"

"I am back." Said Kyoko ,walking in the room.

"Ahh...Mogami-san we were talking about the apartment and how big it is. It the flyer was written that you have 3 more bed room ,right?" asked Kira ,smiling.

"Hai!" said Kyoko ,sitting down and passing the tea.

"Great then can we get the apartment paper and a tour in the apartment." said Kira ,Kyoko nodded and walked out of the room.

"What do you mean '_we' _?" Asked Kanae.

"Your _mate _didn't allow me to use you in my plan except if I live with you and Kyoko." grunted kira ,glaring at the wall.

"and you listened to ...For a 19-year-old women you sure act like 16 years old teenager." Said Kanae.

"Do not push it." said Kira ,warningly.

"At least I have a mate." said Kanae ,before putting her hands over her mouth realising what she said. Kira's hair covered her eyes.

"I-I..-"

"I am back." Said Kyoko ,walking inside.

"Welcome back." Said Kira ,cheerfully looking up. Kanae looked amazed at Kira's acting.

"Ok here is the paper ,Ito-sa. You both should sign here and here." Said Kyoko ,pointing at the paper.

"Ok."

* * *

(Kyoko Pov -in the whole thing-)

I am happy that I found room mates and the best part I know them. I never had friends especially girls. I was skipping to the kitchen. I was making tea when a flash back came.

_Flash back~_

_I was ten years old and I lived in an inn. Fuwa's inn. Fuwa's were the owners of the inn. They are fairly strict especially Fuwa-kun(sho father). They used to overwork me but being niiave as I was I did it for my '**ouji'**. Actually, I was the best worker there. Anyway, I was a good worker but I never went to the level where I was taught tea yet but today Fuwa-sama(sho's mother) is going to teach me how._

_"Lets go." said Fuwa-san._

_"Ok fuwa-sama." I said ,following._

_We both entered a room where all the tea ingredient were. The room was fair. There were a table in front of the ingredient._

_"Ok take your seat child and look carefully." Said Fawa-san. I nodded and toke a seat in front of the table while Fawa-san started making tea. She was skillful and fast._

_I observed her closely. _

_"Here you go. Taste it." She said. I toke it and sipped from it. It was amazing. It had a lightest taste of mint and the hot steam giving the smell of fresh roses in the air. I felt in the seven sky. I couldn't believe that a tea could exist. A smile blast on my face._

_"PLEASE SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE TEA!" I said ,anxiously__._

_~End of flashback~_

I snapped out of my daze and saw the tea done. _I done already...Ok then I should head back_

I made my way back. I heard them shout and mumble but I didn't hear them quiet. So, I walked in and said "I am back."

"Ahh...Mogami-san we were talking about the apartment and how big it is. It the flyer was written that you have 3 more bed room ,right?" She asked, I knew she was lying but I just went with it.

"Hai!" I said, sitting down and passing tea.

"Great then can we get the apartment paper and a tour in the apartment."Kira said, I just nodded and walked out.

"Apartment paper?" Said Kyoko, getting deep in thoughts. _The last time I saw the paper is..._

Kyoko became emotionless suddenly and mad. She just toke a deep breath and went to her room. She walked toward her light stand and opened her drawer. She toke out a beautiful designed box and opened it. Inside was two items one was a purplish stone(Hint hint...hmmm I don't think I mentioned the stone before ,right?) and a key.

I picked the key and closed th box ,placing it back in the drawer. She sigh ,walking out of her room and walking to the end of the hall. A brown door was there. She opened it. It was dark and dirty. Kyoko coughed from the dust but soon recovered and turn the lights on. The room was full from instrument including the cello,violin,guitar,piano,keyboard,drums,flute,oboe,saxophone,trombone,trumpet,tuba,Xylophone. The room is big and fantasy but dirty. I was dazed off for a second and was thinking of the shor- _No Kyoko forget it._ I thought shaking my head.

I walked to the closet in the room and toke out a suit case. I felt slightly dizzy. I don't know what was wrong. Not a second later my vision had black spots everywhere and everything turned black.

-Inside Kyoko's mind-

_'Yo! Look no time to waste we called you here to tell you something important.' said Setsu._

_'Ahm...O-' Said Kyoko but was cut off by Mio._

_'No time to waste as Setsu said.' Mio said seriously and paused looking at them. The two stopped talking and stayed quiet. 'So I saw something in the future and it was suprising' **(Mio can see future and has other abilities that will unreveal in future chapters)**_

_'What is it?' Asked Kyoko ,looking at Mio._

_'The only thing we are allowed to say is your future is brighter than you think.' Said Mio ,then both Mio and Setsu started to fade._

_'Wait! Why can't you tell me?!' Shouted Kyoko._

_'If we did the future passage can change. Now we have to go you are waking up and you know we are here s...-' But before could Mio finish the dream faded and Kyoko woke up._

_-_End of the vision or dream-

"Augh.." groaned Kyoko, sitting up slowly. _What did Mio mean?...What did she see? _

"Ok lets' just get the paper."Said Kyoko, standing up and taking the paper and returning the key in the box then headed back to the living room.

"I am back."

"Welcome back." replied Kira cheerfully.

_'She's hurt and sad.' said Setsu.** (setsu can read aura as one of her ability and other that will unreveal in future chapters)**_

Kyoko looked at kira for a second before smiling immediately.

"Ok here is the paper ,Ito-sa. You both should sign here and here." I said, pointing at the paper.

"Ok."

* * *

-With the president-

*Knock*knock* Knock*

"Come in." Said Lory.

"Sorry for interrupting ." Said the substitute secretary, walking inside the room. "but I came to inform you that all things are set." (kira isn't there sooo...I think ya got it)

"Good, Good ..Show me the report." Said Lory, looking at the her. She nodded wearily and gave him the report. For the past few days Lory has been working at something and he worked himself a lot because of it. So he didn't have time to dress up and stuff.

"Excuse me then sir." She said, and the president nodded. She walked out the door.

The president looked at the report before a smile blasted on his face. His eye was full of determine and confident.

"This is going to go as planed." Said Lory putting the report down.

* * *

-With Ren-

Ren has just picked up Yashiro who was for some reason pleased. Ren had a bad feeling about it. Lately this uneasy feeling was coming off and on to him and his wolf wouldn't stop bothering him.

"-Ren!"

"Huh?...Oh sorry I was distracted." Said Ren looking at his manger that looked unconvinced but let it go.

"Ok...anyway, we are here." Said Yashiro, looking at the huge building. "Now let's go we don't wanna be late for the interview."

Ren nodded and walked out of the car and locked it. While they were walking someone kicked the trash can in front of Ren.

* * *

-With Sho-

"Sho the amount of your fans is dropping fast." Said Shoko, frustrated. "Your job offers are rejecting you and our request for any jobs has been declined. Hey Sho are you listening. SHO!"

_'She did all this! That stupid plain maid!' thought sho annoyed._

_'Really?! Are you kidding me! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CHEATED AT HER.' Riku thought. (riku is sho wolf note riku is SOO different from sho and he actually love Kyoko)._

_'Shut up!' Shouted Sho._

_'You know if we don't have our mate or a mate in the full moon. I will leave you and break the bond between you and me. SO if you don't want to be a rejected piece of meat FIX THIS! If you don't I will tell you this. When I separate from your body in full moon I will eat you. SO if you don't want that to happen to something STUPID!' Shouted Riku, not saying anything else. **(If you got lost this what Riku meant. When a werewolf that was rejected by his mate his wolf will depart him and leave him forever.** **In case you want more detail Sho is the werewolf and riku is the wolf. So Riku promised that he will leave sho in full moon if he didn't make up with Kyoko and eat him).**_

_'I know that!' Shouted Sho ,frustrated._

"SHO ARE YOU LISTENING!" Shouted Shoko.

"Yea yea whatever." Said Sho, waving his hand in front of her.

"Ok then sit here and wait for me. I will go and bring coffee and please do your best on your interview. It may be the end of your career and me as a manager if you ruin this. Don't blow it off...and I still can't believe the company gave me another chance." Shoko said, mumbling the last words walking away.

"..whatever..." mumbled sho, sitting down. He sated a couple of minute before catching a sight of Ren. He glared at him and kicked the trash smirking. (I know that this scene have to take place in the airport but a little changed wouldn't hurt right?)

* * *

-Ren side of event-

"Oh..Sorry long legs." The blonde boy said, smirking.

"I understand. I have one myself ." Said Ren, Smiling brightly. Sho looked at him weirdly but before he could say anything Ren spoke again.

"remember to clean your mess up_ little _boy." Said Ren, giving another bright smile walking away.

* * *

-Sho side of event-

"Little boy...Little boy!" Said Sho, pissed.

"I am not cleaning and I am not a kid!" Shouted Sho, kicking the trash again but hurted his leg this time. "OW! Ow! OW!"

"What happened?"asked Shoko ,looking at the people who are laughing at Sho. "That idiot." (I change the script of the scene a little)

* * *

**Nightmare: Yo ppl this is the chapter I was working for a while on it and it's (2,015) words long without the disclaimers and stuff. YAY!...Oh and I also made a new Facebook and a page for Fan-fiction. So add me as a friend and like my page. The link will be on my profile. My new Facebook is Lulu Black and my writer page is Moons' rose. I also want you ppl to describe me in one word. P.S: The Facebook is for fanfiction. I want to talk to my readers for more advice on my writing technique and what to add to my story. Arigauto!~**

Neko: ^^ please do it and review please. Also, If you want a fast update please add her as a friend in Facebook and like her page in Facebook and describe her in one word either at Facebook or in the reviews^^. It's not hard so do it!

Nightmare: Yes and until next time bye! P.s.: I am changing my username to Moons'-Rose love.


	7. The day of the odds

I am back X] GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I feel really bad for leaving like that but good news I am back with more ideas and Kyoko x Ren moments *squeal*I don't hate you if you hit me or blame me for leaving like this ^^. I am ok with .

-OooOoooOooO-

-The audition day-

"Come On Kanae-san! We are going to be late!" Shouted Kira, banging on the bathroom door.

"WAIT A SECOND FAT OLD HAG!" Shouted Kanae.

"Is Moko-san done yet?" Asked Kyoko, coming toward the bathroom door.

"No not yet." Huffed Kira, before a smirk blasted on her face. "Hey Kyoko can I barrow your cell phone?" Asked Kira.

"Ahm,….I don't hav-ve a cell phone." Shuttered Kyoko, poking her finger together looking at the floor.

It has been weeks since Kanae and Kira moved to the apartment. They all have been really close to each other. Kanae was showing her true self although she still had the tough façade. They talked and discussed and gave good advice to each other. In one discussion Kyoko and Kira decided that Kira would be Kyokos' manager.

Kira looked shocked by the news but hummed in understanding. "Ok, We can go and buy you one this Sunday." Said Kira, taking out a small book and writing something down before closing it shut and putting it in her bag. Kira then looked around and saw the home phone and started tapping the numbers and calling.

Kyoko nodded smiling and squealing mentally and watched Kira curiously. She went and sat beside Kira waiting to see what will happen. Suddenly, Kanaes' pink and black phone started ringing.

Kira smirked and shouted purposely so Kanae could hear. "Oh! Looks like Yashiro-kun is calling!"

The bathroom door flew open and Kanae ran and picked her phone up but all she could hear was laughing, she looked up to see Kyoko and Kira laughing their ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOU F-FELL F-FOR I-IT!" Laughed Kira and Kyoko in union.

Kanae glared at them then huffed. "Ok if you're ready lets go." Said Kira, kicking herself off the coach and picking her purse and keys and they all walked out and locking the door.

-OooOoooOooO-

-Behind the stage-

"Remember if you get nervous not make eye contact." Said Kira, smiling.

"YOU TOLLED US THAT MORE THAN A HUNDRED TIMES, OLD HAG!" Shouted Kanae, frustrated.

"Arigatou KiKi-san, I will keep that in mind if I get nervous." Said Kyoko, confidently.

"Number 37, Kotonami Kanae."

"That's me." Said Kanae, waving to while walking to the stage.

"Good luck Moko-san!" Shouted kyoko.

"Break a leg!" Said Kira, smugly. "No I mean it!"

Kanae threwed a glare at Kira then started reading the script between her and the judges.

.

.

.

"You were great moko!" Shouted Kyoko, globing her friend.

"Mo get off me!" Shouted kanae, trying to struggle Kyoko off her.

Kira just sneakered at the background earning glares from Kanae.

"Number 38, Mogami Kyoko."

"Oh! It's my turn."Said Kyoko, jumping off and skipping to the stage while waving.

"Show them what you got, Ko-san!" Shouted Kira.

"My neck hurts." Groaned Kanae and Kira just chuckled.

.

.

.

-Kyoko Pov.-

"Mogami Kyoko?" Someone of the judges asked.

I looked up and looked at the judge who asked me. "Hai." I said, looking around.

"So Mogam-."

*Thud *

The doors opened and a type of parade came in. Dancers, clowns, jugglers and people putting a red carpet. Three people entered in. One was too flashy and by the looks he was from the age of 30-35 years old, maybe? The other two made me freeze in my place but mostly because of a specifically at the owner of the golden honey eyes.

*Thump*

My heart started to skip beats. I felt my blood rise to my cheek. I immediately looked down at my feet, feeling really anxious. The questions then started to drop like rain. 'Why is he here? Does he work here? Is he one of the judges?'

*Thump*

I could feel someone gaze on me. My Heart started beating faster I thought I would faint.

*Thump*

"-Gami-san! Mogami-San!"

"Oh..Hai!" I said, looking up and regretting it immediately. Looking at those golden honey eyes made me feel really light headed.

"Turn to page 49 in the script then please." One of the judges said. I once again looked away although I wanted to stare at those golden honey eyes longer.

"Hai!" I said, turning to the page 49.

"Action!"

Taking a deep breath before my character toke over.

"Listen to me it's for your own good." A muscular voice said.

*Thump!*

"My own good?" I asked, smugly. "Are you sure it is for my own good or your selfishness?" I closed the book not caring walking around.

"Of course it is for your own good."

*Thump!*

'Fallow my lead.' A voice chanted in my head making me less nervous and the stress lifted off my chest and my body felt like it was controlled.

"Mmmm…Wrong answer." I said or more like the voice that toke over me said, smirking. "You loved me then disappeared then came back and said you love me and you will never leave again but look where we are you are leaving again with a excuse that is hanged by a small thread. Huh? What's wrong you thought I was that stupid to fall for that." The voice that was supposed to be mine said confidently, walking toward the judges.

"Cut!"

I snapped out of my 'daze' and looked around to see stunned and satisfaction written all over the judges faces.

"She changed the script." One of the judges spoke, before the five judges broke into whispers and mumbles.

"That was amazing."

"The same character but with..I don't know how to describe it!"

"Her character changed fast."

"Her expression was real and Fantastic! I never saw something like that in my entire life."

"Mogami Kyoko, You may take your leave." The flashy judge said, grinning. That gave me the shiver. I just nodded and walked behind the stage.

'What just happened?' I asked myself, mentally.

'You made something that they wouldn't forget and you started your new fate. 'Said the same voice, It was not Mio or Natsu. The voice had smugness all over it.

'Who are you and what are you talking about?' I asked.

'I am the new wolf transformation, my name is Setsu and not to get myself killed or spoil the future events I have to be quiet.' Said 'Setsu'.

'Why can't you tell me?'I asked.

'Because the scary black haired wolf girl would kill me.' Said Setsu.

'Mio….Can you at least tell me even a small part of it?'I asked.

"….A small hint wouldn't hurt. Ok I will only say this. It's related to your love life.' Said Setsu.

"B-."

But before I could say anything, I was bought back to reality. "KO!" Shouted Kira, shaking me.

"H-h-hai! Kira-san!" I said, shuttering because of how fast she was shaking me.

"Oh! At last you snapped out of it! CONGRATS YOUR PREFORMEING WAS AMAZING!" Shouted Kira, squealing and hugging me and I just smiled and hugged back.

I looked up to see Moko. "Moko! Join the group hug!" I shouted, not waiting for an answer I pulled her to a big squashed hug.

-End of Kyoko Pov.-

The heavy footsteps could be heard as someone was walking to the three girls who were hugging.

"Excuse me." A deep muscular voice said, clearing his throat.

The three girls broke the guy to see the new guy.

'TSURUGA-KUN! OH GOD MY HEART IS BEATING FAST AGAIN! WHY?! …Maybe-e B-BECAUSE I-I RESPECT HIM…YES YES THAT'S IT!' thought Kyoko, extremely nervous calming herself and reminding herself that her friends are here.

A thick awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Kyoko and Ren were staring at each other like no one other than them are here and Kanae was really annoyed and overprotective and was about to speak out and say an unnecessary comment but Kira placed her hand and covered Kanaes' mouth.

"Oh God I think I FORGOT MY PURSE AT THE CAR!" Said Kira, with a realistic I-am-going-to-die-if-I don't- get- it- now look. Kira started to drag Kanae still covering her mouth while Kanae glared at Ren and gave him the hurt-her-and-your-dead-look while Kira just smiled and ran away until their shadow didn't show.

Kyoko and Ren kept staring at each other until Ren spoke. "You did a great perform up there, Mogami-san." Said Ren smiling a real warming smile.

Kyoko Kept quiet for a short second before replying. "Than-nks Tsuruga-kun but not-t to be r-rude but w-what a-are y-you do-oing here?" Asked Kyoko.

"I will answer that but can we go somewhere that we can discuss this?" Asked Ren.

"It's ok." Said Kyoko, smiling .

Both of them started through the hallway, comfortable silence filled the air. Kyoko somehow filled complete. Not long they exited the L.M.E and squeals and shouts of all women and girls came running toward Kyoko and Ren.

Ren started to curse under his breath as he toke Kyokos' hand and ran away from his fans.

"TSURUGA-KUN PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

" TSURUGA-KUN YOU WILL ALWAYS BE OUR NUMBER ONE ACTOR!"

"NUMBER ONE ACTOR IN JAPAN!"

"PLEASE SIGN FOR ME!"

"MARRY ME!"

Kyoko was confused but kept running anyway. She looked around and for the first time she notice that Rens' posters, TV. shows and everywhere technically.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Thought Kyoko as she and Ren turned left to an alley and the fans passed them.

"Tsuruga-san you are an act-tor?" Asked Kyoko, barely catching her breath.

"Yes." Replied Ren. A silence that was longer than eternity to over soon as he answered the question. "Mogami-san?" Asked Ren, looking at his right to see Kyoko standing there while her bangs covered her face. "Mogami-san , Look I didn't mean not to tell you b-." but when he looked at her again she had the hopeful childish look at her face.

"Please teach me." She said hopefully, admiration written all over her face.

Ren was surprised by her reaction and her character. He fought really hard not to laugh. "Sure Mogami-san it would be my pleasure." Said Ren, his heart flattering wanting to know more about this mysterious girl.

.

.

.

"What is your order?" asked a waiter, looking up and down at Kyoko.

"One steak please." Said Kyoko, putting the menu down.

Ren toke Kyoko to a fantasy restaurant after an argument with the expensive and all, of course Ren won. It wasn't far from the L.M.E and it was peaceful.

Ren kept fake smiling at the waiter and Kyokos' was asking him if he was ok and gave him a concern face that made Ren secretly smile on the inside before he ordered. "I will take the same."

The waiter nodded and wrote the order down before excusing himself and taking the menu.

.

.

.

Now both of them were walking through the empty hallway of L.M.E.

"That was fun arigatu." Said Kyoko, bowing and straightening up immediately.

"No problem Mogami-san." Ren paused. "The result of the auditions are next week." Said Ren, looking at the anxious Kyoko who bowed her head not making eye contract.

"Hey it will be fine." Said Ren, tilting Kyokos' head so she would look him in the eye. Both of them stared at each other lovingly as ever like they knew each other not long after, they started leaning toward each other, not a half an inch left.

*Thud*

-OooOoooOooO-

Nightmare: Hey I am back with juicy Ideas. CLIFFY CLIFFYCLIFFY!~~~

Neko: Wow you didn't change huh?

Nightmare: What is that spouse to mean? –glare- and sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy I just returned and I am still rusty for not writing for a long time now. This chapter also toke 6 pages.

Neko: -scared to death- N-Nothing W-Welcome b-back!

Nightmare: Good ok then R&R please.

Neko: Y-Yea please!


	8. The real start

**Nightmare: Bonjour My lovely reader.**

**Neko: You speak French?**

**Nightmare: Oui!~**

**Neko: That is a …..ahm….surprising**

**Nightmare:*nod* Ok then Lets start.**

**Neko: She doesn't own Skip beat!**

**Nightmare: TRUE TRUE! ENJOY!~**

**-OoooOoooO-**

**Claws** **digging in fresh flesh.**

**Blood dripping.**

**Bones snapping.**

**Golden eyes fogged with anger.**

**Dirty Blonde Fur.**

**A black haired petit was laying limb on the floor. Beside her a couple of feet away laid a handsome man on top of him is a wolf. A strong grip on the wolf neck making sure it didn't get near him enough to bite him.**

**Ren was looking at the wolf carefully, he was trying to control him but the wolf anger was fogging any path way to control his mind. Ren grunted his teeth before kneeling the wolf enough to make him yelp and stump just a couple of feet away from Ren. Immediately and swiftly Ren jumped on his feet, he automatically changed to the fighting position. The wolf growled and charged at Ren. Ren dodge in without any problem.**

**The wolf hit the wall hard with a yelp. The wolf stumbles backward and tried to regain his balance. Ren took the chance. **

**A sickly cracking sound**

**Sharp teeth**

**Howl that can crack open the ground**

**Dark brown fur **

**Honey golden eyes full with determination**

**There stood the strongest beast alive. The wolf soon regained his balance and looked up to meet the beast. Ren snarled at the startled looking wolf. The wolf shook his head and glared at the new wolf. The wolf attacked Ren aiming to the neck. Ren ducked and attacked the wolf with super speed. The wolf flew to the wall with great force making a big hole in the wall. Ren didn't think twice before attacking the wolf again digging his claws in the wolf. The wolf yelped feeling Rens' claws. Ren growled at the wolf talking mentally to it.**

'_**Who are you and what are you doing here?' Ren asked, venom filled his voice.**_

'…_**. So this is the strongest wolf alive huh?' The wolf said, smugly. Ren snarled and dug hid claws deeper making the wolf wince.**_

'_**Answer me.' Ren demanded.**_

'_**Why would I?' said the wolf, playing with Ren last nerve. Ren snarled manically about to hit the wolf and set him to the other side for good. Raising his paw about to slash the wolf head off its body. **_

'_**STOP!' A black and brown wolf with pure golden eyes shouted, standing feet's away from Ren. The new wolf that stood there was Kira.**_

'_**Why?' Asked Ren, trying to find a logical reason not to end the life of this worthless wolf underneath him. **_

'_**We need every information out of him and I need someone to take Mogami-san to the emergency room.' Said Kira, with a serious voice.**_

**Ren looked at Kira before sighing and getting off the half dead wolf. Kira looked as Ren transformed to his human form and brushed the dirt off his cloth before picking Kyoko and running through the hallway and soon disappearing.**

**Kira sighed and looked at the wolf symp- Wait what? Kira never stopped or felt sympathetic to any wolf Ren fights so why did she stop him. The excuse was not reasonable because after the wolf died she would be able to look at his dead eyes and see the past and all but she was clever enough to cover it with Kyoko who was needed for medical attention. Kira looked at the blonde wolf who was dyeing he was weak that he couldn't stay in his wolf form for long. Now on the floor was lying a blonde boy who was dressed gothicly or not brightly as said. He had short messed blonde hair soaked with blood, two earrings in one ear and other ear has no earring. Kira heart started to skip. She shook her and walked toward him and started to lick the injuries.**

**The blonde boy winced looking at Kira questionably. Kira ignored the questionable looks and concentrated on his injury, and when she was sure the bleeding has stopped, she stepped away from him and turned into her human form. **

"**I wish you learned not to mess with the strongest wolf alive…" said Kira, mimicking the blonde words.**

**The blonde chuckled trying to talk but wincing. "Ah…-"**

"**Don't try to talk…"Said Kira, softly pulling him off the floor and carrying him to the emergency room in the LME building. **

**-OoooOoooO-**

"**So any report?" Asked Kira standing beside Ren.**

"**Yes Ito-san! The girl has a small bump and one broken rib no problem and she will be up soon. The boy…" The doctor paused. "He has four broken ribs, a couple of stitches and a couple of scares, one broken leg and arm and a minor injure in the head. He lost a lot of blood. He may be up in a couple of days." The doctor said, taking his leave.**

**A thick silent filled Kira and Ren before Ren broke it.**

"**So why didn't you let me kill him and get rid of him?" Asked Ren, smiling.**

"**I didn't want to look in another dead eye. You don't know what I see." Replied Kira, smiling making her way to the blonde boy way bed.**

**Ren sighed knowing he can't argue with that he walked to Kyoko's bed and hesitantly toke her hand and rubbed the hand surface softly.**

**-OoooOoooO-**

"**It Failed? You said…." A voice said in a dangerous way.**

"**Y-Yes sir.." Someone whimpered, scared of the doom that will crash on him. His black hair was sticking out and blood ran from his nose and mouth.**

"**YOU FAILED! FAILED!"The voice laughed and chanted loudly, turning to the whimpering person. "And what do you think I will do as a reward for your FAILURE!?"**

"**A-Ah..E-Eh.." The person trembled and whimpered more as his throat dried and his breath hitched and his heart beat thumped loudly as he tried to speak.**

"**No answer …huh? So I will be the one who will choose you death."The voice feet made everything in slow motion. A sound of stabbing flesh echoed and the thump was sign of a death.**

"**Failure isn't a choice."Said the voice smirking in the dark. "And it will never be a chance of living."**

**-OoooOoooO-**

**Nightmare: ^^ Wish you liked it XDDDD R&R ((Sorry for bad grammer))**

**Neko: Yes please **


	9. My Readers ((AN))

Hi my readers,

I wanted to set something straight if you're lost(talking about the previous chapter). A wolf came from nowhere knocked Kyoko out while trying to attack Ren and I think you got the rest. Gomen if it was confusing, I wish this helped.

Love you,

Rose


	10. Gomen Minna

Hi my readers,

GOMEN GOMENNNN! I feel bad for not updating but I shall update tomorrow and everyday if it was possible and nothing came in the way. I am happy to say I am back again and also I am going to post new stories soon maybe in a couple of days. Thank you for reading this and Gomen again for leaving and vanishing in thin air but I. AM. STILL. ALIVE. so...YAY and pwease don't kill me.

Love you,

Rose


End file.
